Water Horse
Water horses are an elusive and mistrustful Denin creature-kind that shies from populated areas, preferring a solitary existence, with occasional interactions with its own kind. They are water-dwelling creatures found exclusively in the region of Mistwood, inhabiting both freshwater rivers and ocean inlets. It is unknown how far into the ocean salt-water horses roam, but they surface along the coastline bordering the southern forests, coming ashore to breed. Fresh-water horses are sighted more frequently though usually stay within their domains as they are highly territorial. Appearance Biologically, water horses are very similar to the standard nomadic breeds of Valadilian horse, enough that interbreeding between the kinds is possible (though extremely rare as water horses are voracious carvivores and quite happy to add normal horses to their diet). Though Valadilian horses, in general, are quick-witted, emotional animals, water horses have a far broader spectrum of intelligence and communicative skill. And are far more cunning. Water horses are larger in stature than the normal horse breeds (aside from the pie-bald boulder horses, found in the far northern mountains) and leaner in muscular structure, with longer legs and spine, and a jaw armed with sharp teeth, designed to rip and tear flesh (as opposed to cutting and mulching grains and grasses). Another distinct feature is the 'goatee' knob of hair that grows from the chin of both male and female water horses (though in males it tends to reach longer lengths). The ears of a water horse are also tipped with long tufts of coarse hair. Water horses have a smaller genetic pool of colouration, than other equine species; the only documented skin and fur tones have been dark shades of brown, red, grey (including blue-grey), and solid black; perfect hues for camouflaging in their watery environments. Water horse fur always has a 'wet' appearance, even if the horse has been out of water for prolonged periods. The reason is that the skin is constantly secreting a unique oily residue that—triggered by a predatory mechanism—can turn instantly viscous, effectively trapping whatever creature foolish was enough to touch it (like a sticky-trap). The horse can then proceed to attack and kill, or drag the stuck victim into its watery lair and drown them. Masters of Mimicry and Illusion Water horses are Denin creatures with a penchant for illusionistic spells. Their magic proficiency is not overtly powerful; it is detectable by other horses, but Et’denins and lesser sentient creatures are easily tricked and, if not careful, can find themselves in the middle of water horse territory, engulfed in sensory illusions. An additionally impressive (and frightening) skill of the water horse, is the inherent ability to understand many languages, including the wild speech of other animals. If ideal, a water horse will mimic the sound of a particular creature in distress—a deer or goat for example—to lure those kinds into its territory. There have been reports of hemlans and haunjers being tricked off the safe paths of Mistwood, having heard the cries of a child, only to fall into a bog and be devoured by a water horse. Trivia Valadilian Trivia: Madam Lume, who lives as a hermit within the Forest of Howling, maintains the company of only one creature; a placid and intelligent horse she calls Nanmuir. Nanmuir is actually a mixed breed, part crio low-land horse (dam), and a river-dwelling water horse (sire). Category:Creatures Category:Agitators Category:Antagonists